Minimum
by Ms. KuDet
Summary: Janganlah terpaku pada satu hal saja karena masih banyak hal di depan yang menunggu kita meraihnya./summary nggak nyambung. warning didalam


**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena nggak bisa update cepat Destiny?. Mohon dimaklumi karena saya banyak kegiatan menjelang perpisahan. Sebagai gantinya, saya update 2 chapter sekaligus.**

Disclamer : Naruto hanya milik dan selamanya milik Masashi-sensei.

Warning : AT, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), dan segala kekurangan yang lainnya. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ini tak sesuai selera kalian semua. **Don't Like, Don't Read…..**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**MINIMUM**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, anak sulung dari pasangan Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hikari sedang adikku bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School kelas 3 semester akhir. Sekarang aku berdiri di depan pagar rumahku menunggu Uchiha Sasuke-sahabatku sejak kecil. Pertemuan kami bisa dibilang unik. Saat itu usiaku masih 5 tahun.

FLASHBACK

"Hinata-chan." panggil Kaa-san dari dapur.

"Ya, Kaa-san." jawabku menghampiri Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san buat kue untuk tetangga baru kita. Ayo ikut Kaa-san menyerahkan kue ini," ajak Kaa-san padaku. Aku mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Kaa-san dan berjalan keluar rumah menuju rumah yang berada tepat disebelah rumahku. Saat diluar pagar, aku melihat orang mengangkut barang kedalam rumah.

"Permisi," ucapan Kaa-san membuat wanita yang sebaya dengan Kaa-san menyadari kehadiran kami.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita itu menghampiri kami berdua.

"Perkenalkan saya Hikari Hyuuga dan ini putri saya Hinata. Kami tinggal dirumah sebelah dan Kami bermaksud memberikan kue ini sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Mohon diterima," ucap Kaa-san memberikan kue itu dan diterima wanita itu.

"Ah, kalian repot-repot sekali. Terima kasih atas kuenya. Oh iya, namaku Mikoto dan suamiku bernama Fugaku Uchiha. Aku mempunyai dua anak laki-laki. Itachi dan adiknya Sasuke. Mereka di dalam penasaran dengan kamar mereka. Hikari-san, kau mempunyai anak yang sangat manis. Hinata, nama yang indah," wanita itu memperkenalkan diri kepada kami. Aku yang dipuji sperti itu hanya bisa merunduk malu.

"Hei kau," seru seorang anak lelaki membuat aku mengangkat kepala memandanginya dengan heran.

"Sasuke, sopan lah pada tamu kita," tegur Mikoto ba-san pada anak laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Sasuke tadi.

"Aku kalah lari dengan Aniki tadi dan hukumannya aku harus mencium sesuatu yang imut. Karena kamu itu imut menurutku, jadi"

CUP!

Dia menciumku. Aku merona karena malu dengan kelakuannya dan seketika aku pingsan. Sejak saat itu, Itachi-nii selalu menggoda Sasuke.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Ayo berangkat" ucapan Sasuke menyadarkanku. Aku berjalan disampingnya dengan tersenyum. Sejak kecil kami selalu bersekolah ditempat yang sama, berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Jarak yang dekat antara sekolah dan rumah kami membuat kami lebih memilih berjalan kaki. Hitung-hitung untuk olahraga. Aku selalu suka ketika kami berjalan berdampingan seperti ini. aku memang mempunyai perasaan lebih dari seorang sahabat. Aku menyukai Sasuke yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku dulu.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilku yang dijawabnya dengan gumaman,"Ketika kita lulus nanti, Sasuke-kun kuliah dimana?" tanyaku membuka percakapan.

"Aku akan kuliah di Tokyo. Aku ingin menjadi dokter spesialis jantung. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku tetap di Konoha. Aku ingin menjadi dokter spesialis anak. Pasti nanti kita akan susah untuk bertemu," ucapku sedih.

"Hn. Kita masih bisa bertukar e-mail. Jangan khawatir," kata Sasuke mencoba menenangkanku. Setelah itu hanya diam yang mengiringi perjalanan kami menuju sekolah. Pun ketika kami sampai dikelas, kami hanya saling diam dibangku setelah sebelumnya menjawab sapaan teman-teman. Bel masuk berbunyi dan pelajaran pertama adalah bahasa inggris bersama Kakashi-sensei yang suka telat.

"Yo, Selamat pagi semua!" sapa Kakashi-sensei.

"Selamat pagi sensei" jawab kami serempak.

"Tumben sensei tidak telat" ucapan Naruto membuat seisi kelas tertawa. Kulihat Kakashi-sensei hanya tersenyum didepan.

"Hari ini aku tak ada nenek yang kutolong untuk menyebran Sekarang kita akan belajar tentang teks deskriptif. Sebelum sensei jelaskan lebih lannnjut, sensei akan menunjuk beberapa dari kalian untuk mendeskripsikan teman sebangku. Kita mulai dengan Kiba yang akan mendeskripsikan Shino,"

"Baiklah. Shino itu misterius. Apa-apa selalu dianggap serius. Suka banget sama serangga dan mungkin sedang menjaliin asmara dengan para serangga yang sering dibawanya kemana-mana." Deskripsi Kiba tentang Shino membuat kami semua tertawa. Tak ku sangka Kiba seberani itu dengan Shino.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang kau Shino," tunjuk Kakashi-sensei.

"Kiba itu norak karena dia menato kedua pipinya dengan segitiga warna merah ngga elit alias terbalik. Brisiknya minta ampun. Punya peliharaan yang dia sebut dengan anjing bernama Akamaru dan aku yakin dia pacaran dengannya," seisi kelas tertawa terbahak mendengar deskripsi dari Shino. Lucu juga ya

"Sai itu aneh dengan wajah dan kulit pucatnya beda dengan aku yagn mempunyai kulit ekstis gitu lho. dia itu rada gila. Suka senyum-senyum gaje, dan. Dipukul senyum, diejek senyum, dihukum pun senyum. Mungkin kalo dia mati nanti tetep senyum," semakin keras suara tawa dalam kelas itu setelha perkataan Naruto.

"Cukup. Kalian ini malah saling mennjelekkan . Sekarang giliran Hinata, bagaimana deskripsi tentang Sasuke,"

"Sasuke berambut hitam dengan style yang menyerupai bagian dari hewan yang kalian pasti tahu apa. Mempunyai bola mata oniks dengan tatapan tajamnya yang sanggup mengintimidasi seseorang, kata faforitnya itu 'Hn'. Dia mempunyai sikap baik hati dan suka menolong meski wajahnya seram dan dia itu penyayang dibalik sikapnya yang anti sosial. Dia adalah orang yang kukagumi." Aku terdiam ketika mendadak seisi kelas terdiam.

"Ehm… baiklah Hinata, sensei rasa deskripsimu lebih dan sangat lebih bermutu dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya tadi. Apa kau mau menimpalinya Sasuke?" tanya Kakshi-sensei

"Hn. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna indigo. Bola matanya berwarna lavender yang jika kalian menatapnya, kalian akan menemukan ketenangan disana. Wajahnya akan merona dan dia akan meremas jari tangannya ketika dia malu atau gugup. Dia baik hati, penyayang dan tak pernah mau merepotkan orang lain dan saking baik hatinya dia tak pernah menolak jika seseorang maminta bantuannya. Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil karena dia adalah sahabatku." aku diam mendengar semua perkataannya tentangku. Aku sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudnya dalam kalimat itu. Ya, aku hanya sahabatnya yang mengerti apa maksud dibalik kata-katanya. Ku alihkan perhatian menuju penjelasan Kakashi-sensei didepan kelas. Tak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi dan semua murid keluar kelas untuk istirahat.

Aku sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang berada di depan kelasku bersama Kiba sesekali melihat pemandangan seseorang yang sedang bermain basket di waktu istirahat.

"Kenapa tak kamu katakan saja perasaanmu?" suara Kiba membuatku menoleh.

"Eh?" sahutku bingung.

"Aku bosan melihatmu memandangnya dimanapun kalian berada seolah duniamu hanya terpusat padanya," jelas Kiba. Kalau ku beri tahu kiba alasannya pasti dia kaget.

"Bukan begitu. Ini akan mudah kalau aku tak pernah mengungkapkannya?"

"Eh?" gantian Kiba yang bingung.

"Kita kan baru kenal saat SMA. Dulu aku pernah bilang padanya kalau aku supa padanya meski lewat surat sih," tuh kan Kiba kaget sampai mulutnya terbuka. Untuk tak ada serangga yang masuk.

"Ehm.." deheman seseorang menyadarkan kami terutama Kiba yang langsung tertawa garing. Ku lihat Sasuke berada didepan kami. Kiba langsung pergi begitu saja mengerti keadaan.

"Ayo ikut aku. Kita akan bolos, nanti kamu tahu alasannya." Sasuke langsung menggandeng tanganku tanpa menunggu persetujuanku. Kami berjalan keluar gerbang menuju tempat favorit kami, yaitu padang rumput yang tak jauh dari sekolah kami. Biasanya ketika mennjelang siang seperti ini, udara disini sangat sejuk. Kami berjalan menuju pohon besar untuk berteduh. Kami hanya berdiri diam dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilku yang dijawab hn.

"Emmm, tidak jadi." kataku bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Selalu seperti itu." Kata Sasuke.

"Eh?" tanyaku bingung. Entah kenapa hari ini aku sering bingung.

"Keragu-raguanmu itu tak baik Hinata. Kamu akan tersakiti nanti jika kamu masih ragu-ragu dalam bertindak. Cobalah untuk sedikit lebih tegas dan percaya diri." jelas Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku hanya-,"

"Tak tega dengan orang lain. Itulah yang membuatmu sering dimanfaatkan. Harusnya kamu menolak jika kamu tak bisa. Kamu akan terus dimanfaatkan orang lain kalau kamu selalu meng-iyakan permintaan orang lain." ucap Sasuke yang membuat aku berfikir lagi. Memang benar banyak teman-teman yang sering meminta tolong padaku menggantikan mereka piket ataupun hal yang lain seperti memberi contekan. Aku ingin menolaknya tapi aku terlalu takut jika mereka akan memusuhiku padahal kenyataannya mereka tak pernah menganggap aku ada.

"Terima kasih Sasuk-kun. Aku akan berusaha," ucapku akhirnya.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Aku akan pindah ke Tokyo hari ini karena cabang perusahaan disana sedang bermasalah. Kami juga akan menetap disana karena sekarang kita sudah kelas 2," aku terkejut dan sedih, kenapa begitu cepat?

"Begitu ya. Aku pasti akan merindukan Sasuke-kun." kataku. Sasuke menggenggam kedua tanganku sehingga kami saling berhadapan. Dia menatapku serius.

"Aku menerima suratmu ketika SMP. Aku minta maaf karena tak menjawabnya dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya takut persahabatan kita merenggang atau berakhir. Jujur aku nyaman berada di dekatmu, tapi aku belum bisa memastikan kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku bukannya meragukan perasaanmu tapi jalan kita masih panjang. Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi didepan nanti. Karena itu aku tak menjawab perasaanmu karena akupun masih ragu. Kamu adalah sahabatku dan pasti mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Jangan hanya terpaku pada diriku karena belum tentu aku adalah takdirmu. Berusahalah menjalin dengan yang lain karena kalau kita ditakdirkan bersatu, pasti ada jalan untuk bertemu." aku terdiam sejenak menyusun kata-kata yang sejak tadi ingin kukatakan pada Sasuke. Ku hirup nafas dalam-dalam mengurangi kesedihan yang kurasakan dan aku menjawab,

"Aku mengerti Sasuke-kun. Aku juga paham kenapa kamu tak menerima ataupun menolak perasaanku. Aku juga mulai menyadarinya tadi bahwa ini bukan sesuatu yang harus diutamakan karena kita masih muda. Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun adalah sabahatku apapun yang terjadi." kulihat Sasuke tersenyum lega mendengar perkataanku. Aku bahagia karena walaupun kami akan terpisah, kami tetap mengerti satu sama lainnya.

"Ya Hinata, kita adalah sahabat, apapun yang terjadi. Ayo kita pulang karena semua sudah menuggu kita dirumah. Kurasa Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan merasa kehilangan anak perempuannya. Apalagi Baka-aniki,". Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Memang sejak mereka pindah kesini, keluarga Sasuke menganggap aku sebagai anak mereka. Kami berjalan ringan tanpa beban karena semua sudah terselesaikan. Aku percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke. Kalau kita memang ditakdirkan bersatu, pasti ada cara untuk bertemu. Yah, aku percaya itu.

_Saat masih muda, jangan terpaku pada satu hal,_

_Karena pengalaman masih menunggu kita menghampirinya,_

_Sehingga kita bisa membedakan,_

_Mana yang baik dan buruk untuk masa depan kita._

FIN

**Author Note's :**

Sebenernya fic ini akan aku ikutin dalam perayaan event fp SasuHina. Tapi berhubung melenceng dari tema, jadi yah saya publish aja di ffn daripada dianggurin dan ngga tahu kapan bisa ke warnet lagi. Jauh dari kota. Gitu aja deh cuap-cuapnya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu,


End file.
